D B H O N E - S H O T S
by Warrior-Halfa
Summary: DBH does not belong to me! I just borrow them against their will, tie them up and force them to dance around like life-sized puppets. I do wish they would stop complaining though. Especially Hank. This is just a one-shot book, of regular boring one shots. Beware and be blinded my the grammatical mistakes.
1. Difference

When approached with that very singular smile on her face, Daniel had a bad feeling. It was probably akin to the feeling rats had as they fled a sinking ship, or the feeling that he'd had the last time he had been stuck at a birthday party in the company of Emma's friends. That was just painful. Hopefully, whatever was about to happen would contain decidedly less oww. And also incite fewer urges to kill.

One could only hope.

But those hopes were dashed when she produced two outfits on hangers and held them out for him to take a good look at.

"Okay, which one do you like better?"

Obliging for the sake of not upsetting her, he studied the two presented ensembles carefully with the intention of deciding which was superior to the other.

The first was a short pink dress.

The second was...also a short pink dress.

And while he could see some small difference. One had a white ribbon in the front and the other had a blue. Overall they looked exactly the same to him. Same length. Same cut. Same brand from the same shop even. They were practically identical, even to his eyes. Yet she was waiting eagerly for him to choose one as better? Her smile was too wide for him to say anything negative so he shrugged.

"Err..." Daniel cleared his throat, then asked, "Which one do you like better?"

He instantly knew that it was the wrong question to ask because she frowned when he said it. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you! Which one's better?"

"Uhh..." the Android suddenly found himself reduced to the basic vocabulary of your average caveman. "I say..." He looked back and forth between the two garments, then randomly pointed at one, the one with the white ribbon. "That one." If he was going to be subjected to this torture, he was going to give himself a bit better view later when she was actually wearing the thing. Maybe he could regret later.

She turned to study the one he had chosen before giving him a dubious look. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Definitely. That one for sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not just messing with me?"

He had to fight down the urge to slam his face into the table.

"No, I'm not!"

"So you're sure that this one is better?" she raised the hanger he had pointed to.

"Do you want to wear that?"

"I don't know!"

"Fine, then wear the other one!" he sighed, exasperated, pointing to the other hanger.

Emma's frown grew darker, and she huffed, "I knew you weren't taking this seriously!"

"They look exactly the same!"

"Are you blind? They're completely different!"

"Then you pick one!" He groaned, exasperated.

"I'm taking both!" The nine year old tossed both dresses over one arm and put her other hand on her hip. "You can't even tell the difference between two dresses" She turned and stomped off, with a cheeky grin on her face, snickering to herself, leaving her Android to stare at the table and try to think if there actually was a difference between those two outfits.


	2. Fault (Connor X Reader)

She had promises from both of them that either contact her as soon as possible, let her know the outcome and they were both all right. That usually came in the form of a phone call, text message, even a ping. Instead, (Y/n) was startled when there was a knock at the door, and Connor was on the other side of it.

One look at him told her that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Okay. What happened?" (Y/n) gasped. She instinctively reached out and touched his cheek with one hand. Usually when she did that, his eyes would light up, ever so slightly. It was rare for her to ever see that with an android. This time, there was no light in his eyes, no pull back at the brush of her fingers. Just that same horrible dead expression. If he was replaced again God so help her...

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house roughly, slamming the door behind them; she waited a moment as he automatically took his shoes off, as normal if it were her house, then again took hold of his arm and pulled him along. "You look like my brother," she said, suddenly desperate to fill the silence with words. "Get in here. Sit down." She gestured and he obediently sat down on the couch. "You're white as a sheet, Blue Blood. What happened? Did you get hurt? I knew it was dangerous ." As she babbled, she ran around, draping a blanket over his shoulders as though it were necessary.

"(Y/n)..."

Her name, in a voice that sounded like it was being dragged over broken glass. It sounded nothing like the normal android. She stopped and just looked at him. He looked tired. Broken.

Defeated.

At a loss, she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Please, just tell me what happened."

He slumped even more, if it was possible, and refused to meet her eyes.

" A drug ring - they're circulating Red Ice to the nearby schools. There've been too many deaths. So I did some poking around, and got some solid intel. They set up a string based on what I found out."

"Okay, that sounds like a normal case," (Y/n) said, uncertain of where this was going.

Connor fell silent for a moment. Just when the girl was about to speak again, ask him further, he finally told her.

"Someone...died."

She went cold.

"...an officer, I mean. I'd rather...not. Everything was going well, but then one of the dealers came out of nowhere and he had a gun, and...then it was too late," he said. He fell silent.

"Oh, Connor..." she immediately slid her arms around his neck. "It's not your fault."

He made no move to hug her back. "How is it not my fault? I'm the reason they were there in the first place. I gave them the information."

"You had no way of knowing."

"I should have suspected! Or at least planned for it!" The RK800 model said desperately. His hands tugged at his hair. "And now his family..." That was the crux of it, in many ways. Ways she might not understand.

"C'mon..." She cupped his face in both her hands and drew him closer until their foreheads were touching. She shifted slightly, and her nose brushed his. "Every cop joins the force knowing that there are risks. They all went there tonight knowing that it was a dangerous operation and that any number of things could happen or go wrong. Or that they could die."

"But-"

"And how many lives do you think have been saved because you were able to get the police there to stop those idiots?" she pressed on, not daring to let him have a moment to protest and backslide into a dark place. "No one wants to die, mostly, but think about all the people they've already killed with their stupid drugs, and how many people would have died if they hadn't been stopped? One life against potentially so many..." She took a breath. "It is sad. It's tragic. But he died doing his job - protecting others. He'll be buried with honors and remembered as a hero."

He looked at her with those same bleak eyes.

"You didn't kill anyone. You saved lives tonight, Connor. Don't believe anything else."

Now his eyes slid shut. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and his shoulders slumped forward enough that (Y/n) was more or less supporting his weight. He was unnaturally light as she shouldered willingly with warm arms and quiet words. "I've got you. We'll get through this."

His arms finally slid around her waist, pulling her close. She gladly took it as a small victory - at least he was letting himself accept some form of comfort from her now, as opposed to the beginning where he was refusing it, probably believing he did not deserve any such consolation.

They sat there like that for a long time. It was quiet, comfortable, and would have peaceful if not for the black cloud hanging over his head over the events of the evening. He would carry this death, she knew, as he carried everything that went wrong on heists or operations. Always imprinted in his memory. His shoulders were strong, but even the strongest sometimes needed someone to prop them up.

"You're staying here tonight. Let me take care of you, just this once."

He was still a moment, then nodded once.

Relief swept over her, and she tugged gently on his hand. "Come on. We'll face this again in the morning after we've both gotten some rest." He did not resist as she pulled him towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs. It didn't take long to get him upstairs to her room. The curtains were open, letting in plenty of light from the full moon, so she didn't bother turning on the light.

A full moon. It struck her as fitting, somehow.

When she stepped into the room, she let go of Connor's hand. He immediately stopped in the doorway and watched as she puttered around for a moment, turning back the bedding and fussing with this and that. (Y/n) eventually slipped her jacket over her head, leaving herself in her jeans and a camisole, before she turned and looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

He shifted awkwardly. "I'll stay here."

"No you won't," she said firmly, crossing the room and pulling off his jacket. It was like undressing a sleepy child who insisted they weren't tired, all limbs and wide eyes watching her move. Rarely did he let himself be manhandled this way, but right now he seemed content to just let her take care of things. Eventually she had him stripped down to his jeans and shirt - perhaps not the most comfortable sleepwear, but it would suffice.

The next challenge was getting him to lay down. He was still attempting to insist that he would just stay by the door, and she more or less had to physically grab him and bodily move him to the bed. Finally, though, she had him tucked in. He was on the side closest to the door, the best she could do.

Once he was settled and lying calm in bed, she sat down on the edge of the mattress, running the fingers of one hand through his messy hair.

"How do you feel?"He changed the subject.

"...I'm fine, really," (Y/n) said quietly as she shuffled in under the covers, pulling her arms around his chest just to make sure he didn't slip away at 'd be there for him until morning.

The morning. The morning would bring the news and investigations and plans for the funeral and more guilt. But it would also bring the sunlight and the promise of a new day and a new chance to help fix things in the world. This one had gone badly, but he had done so much to help people, and he needed to remember that as he tried to forgive himself for what had happened.

When she told him that, he actually smiled - it was the closest an actual true smile that she had seen since he had arrived on her doorstep. "I won't leave (Y/n)."

"You'd better not. Goodnight, Connor."

She slipped away into sleep quickly, an immediate testament to how exhausted she really was. But throughout everything, he did not let go of her hand.


	3. Teddy Bear

A/N: Bored AF. Wrote this last Weds but too scared you'd kill me for this. I was so clueless as what the heck to do that wouldn't jump off the canon train to much anyway.

/

The first time they had hugged, she had hugged him back.

It was her birthday, and she was a very grown-up young lady of eight years old. Her father had thrown her a party in her honor, and they had invited all the children from their class at school for an afternoon of fun and games.

And of course, he had been there, and they had managed to have an argument in the middle of the party that resulted in him storming off and her pouting over the cake.

When the time came to open presents, the idiot had somehow reappeared, dragging a blue box.

"Nah" he muttered, shoving it at her. "You. Hope you like it. Happy birthday." Then he had stepped back and watched, waiting expectantly for her to open it.

While the rest of their class looked on eagerly, she opened the bag and dug through bubble wrap grinning from ear to ear for her prize. She had squealed loudly as she pulled out the teddy bear—its fur was a light blue and it had a white ribbon tied around its neck.

Everyone knew. Blue was her favorite color, after all.

She had dropped the bag and the teddy bear and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" she had cheered, while he went all red and tried desperately to pry her off of him.

She belatedly realized that she had dropped her new teddy bear on the ground, and panicked at the thought of it getting dirty. But that was the first time either of them experienced the feel of the other's arms. It would not be the last—most frequently, though, it was her hugging him while he blushed or yelled.

It was only later that she named the bear. After the party was over, she sat on her bed in her room, surrounded by the wonderful things she had gotten as presents, and named her teddy bear that that idiotic genius, three years younger than herself gifted her.

It would sit on her bed for many years to come, even through his high school and graduation which came much earlier than she had expected...

But with the girl missing.

-o-

"Why are you leaving?" Elijah asked quietly, frowning.

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice; she hadn't heard him come in. But there he was, standing in the doorway of her room, watching her pack. She wondered how long he had been there.

"God, Elijah, don't sneak up on me like that!" She glared at him and returned to placing folded shirts neatly into the open suitcase on her bed.

He took two steps into the room and remained silent for another few seconds, watching her, before he repeated his question in that same odd little voice. "Why are you leaving?"

The blonde straightened up and turned to face him fully. In that second, she memorized him, wanting to always remember him exactly as he looked at that moment: jeans, a black shirt, and a grey zip-front hoodie, with his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"Because I want to travel. I want to go places and see the world before I have to settle down and get married. I don't want to stay in one place for the rest of my life. Especially when the world's changing. It's changing right before my eyes and the rest of the world's moving forward. And so are you. "

He simply stared at her. It was almost unnerving, to see the normally cheery 19 year-old so solemn. As the tension mounted, he turned his head and looked down at her bed. To her surprise, he actually smiled.

"I can't believe you still have this thing," he commented, reaching down to pick up the teddy bear sitting on her pillow. He'd noticed it before, of course, but every once in a while he would comment about the fact that she'd held onto it for so long.

"Why wouldn't I have it?" she retorted.

"It just seems dumb to hang onto something for this long," he commented in slowly reply.

"Silly," she said automatically. But she smiled then. "Why don't you keep it?"

He looked startled. "No way."

"I mean take it. Something to remember me by."

"No."

He was startled when she walked towards him, pressing the teddy bear into his hands gently. "You gave it to me. It's still mine but don't want you going off and forgetting I even existed do I? " And then she stepped back, looking faintly embarrassed at her own display.

Chloe looked down at the bear and back up at him with a grin on her face.

"She has a name remember? Not 'thing'. She has feelings!"


End file.
